


Absurd Blue

by keelover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelover/pseuds/keelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still Waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absurd Blue

Emily's mouth pressed warmly, insistently against the woman held up against her. Her lips pulled into a content sort of smile as delicate hands held her close, firm against the blonde's supple body. JJ's fingers dug in to the dip of her shoulder blades, holding true to the notion that Emily was still in one piece; still alive. Still waiting. Emily, no matter how foolish, would never stop holding out. She, no matter how reckless, would never stop wanting. Emily craved the absurd blue of the other woman's eyes, the smoothness her lips had to offer. The pain that realization offered didn't burn nearly as much when they were as close as they were now, tiptoeing in a circular pattern of lies and destruction.

Emily knew in her heart it was a dream that would never come to fruition, but she allowed herself to tiptoe across a forcible calamity anyway.   

  



End file.
